British LL Line
The British Lend Lease line (or LL for short) is one of World of Tanks British lines. The tanks in the line consist primarily of British-modified American tanks and Australian built tanks, as well as, allegedly, the Sherman Firefly. Though no offical line has been shown, if one follows the first portion of the American medium tank line, it is possible to compose a tech tree. M2A4 at Tier II British, Tier II?, Light Tank This Icon was a supertest leak. The M2A4 was a British modified American lend lease M2. Leads To: *Stuart I? The M2A4 LL will probably the same as the American M2, and will probably start the British LL line. There was a leaked picture of it in a 7/42 battle selection (along with fellow leak A7) in the 8.9 ASAP video: History: Britain ordered 100 M2A4s in early 1941. After 36 of them were delivered, the order was canceled in favor of an improved M3 Stuart. There is evidence that indicates those 36 M2A4s were shipped off from North Africa as part of the British Army's 7th Hussars and 2nd Royal Tank Regiment, fighting in the India and Burma campaigns against the Japanese 14th Tank Regiment. Stuart I at Tier III British, Tier III?, Light Tank This icon was a supertest leak. Leads To: *Stuart VI? *M3 Grant? It will probably be the same as the American M3; and will be part of the British LL line. After this the line splits Stuart VI at Tier IV British, Tier IV?, Light Tank This icon was a supertest leak. Leads To: *? It will probably be the same as the American and Chinese M5s; and will be part of the British LL line. M3 Grant at Tier IV British, Tier IV?, Medium Tank This icon and picture were supertest leaks. Leads To: *Sherman Mk.II *Sentinal AC I Because it has a flatter top turret then the M3 Lee, it may preform slightly better then it's counterpart History: British Lees and Grants were in action against Rommel's forces at the disastrous Battle of Gazala on 27 May that year. They continued to serve in North Africa until the end of that campaign. A regiment of M3 Mediums was also used by the U.S. 1st Armored Division in North Africa. In the North African campaign, the M3 was generally appreciated for its mechanical reliability, good armor and heavy firepower. Sherman Mk.II at Tier V British, Tier V?, Medium Tank Leads To:This icon and picture were supertest leaks. *Sherman Firefly? The "Sherman II" is techniclly the sherman M4A1. It will most likely play like the American Sherman; and will be part of the British LL line. Sentinal AC I at Tier V British/Austrailian, Tier ?, Medium Tank This icon was a supertest leak. Leads To: *Sentinal AC IV? History: Although technically an Australian tank it will be in the British tree. Wikipedia article here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sentinel_tank Sherman Firefly at Tier VI British, Tier VI, Medium Tank This icon was a supertest leak. Leads To: *? The Sherman Firefly packs a 17 pounder gun, which will possibly be given high accuracy, a low rate of fire and moderate damage. History: Wikipedia article here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sherman_Firefly Sentinal AC IV at Tier VI British, Tier VI?, Medium Tank This icon was a supertest leak. Leads To: *? History: Although technically Australian tank it will be in the British tree. Wikipedia article here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sentinel_tank Category:British Tanks Category:Light Tank Category:Medium Tank